Su forma de ver peliculas
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Peliculas de zombies Orihime extraña manera de ver peliculas de terror. Drabble basado en hechos reales


Hola hola mis querido lectores de FF hoy estoy euforica por que por fin vi la pelicula de Guerra mundial z y pense "¿Por que no hacer un drabble con lo que paso hoy?" y de ese raro pensamiento nacio este pequeño drabble xD

Por cierto esa pelicula es mas que genial, esta super excelente y si son amantes de los zombies como yo, no se arrepentiran de verla *u*

Sin mas que decir les dejo esta pequeña historia c:

Disclaimer: Bleasch es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Su forma de ver peliculas

Estaba abrazada a su torso, no esta asustada, estaba desesperada. Le encantaban las peliculas de zombies y ene ella era natural que al verlas se emocionara mucho.

-¡Corran! ¡Salgan de ahi!- exclamo soltandose un poco y gritandole a los personajes de la pelicula que veian. Ientras tanto el chico a su lado sonreia al ver a su mujer en ese estado, parecia una niña pequeña, tenia el brazo de refresco apretado en sus manos. Derrepente lo soltaba y se le lanzaba a abrazarla, despues se ponia al filo del asiento y gritaba desesperada o si no solo miraba la pantalla fijamente sin parpadear moviendo sus pies por la desesperacion. El chico solo tenia permitido abrazarla cuando ella se lanzaba a el pero si en algun momento de la pelicula el osaba tocarla ella respondia con un sonido de molestia y le pegaba un puñetazo en el brazo sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-Hime deja de gritar- decia el calmado con una sonrisa discreta mientra muraba a la chica.

-es que, es que... ¡Mira, no entienden que el ruido los atrae!-casi se sienta en el suelo al acercarse al borde de su asiento.

-es parte de la peli|- ella hizo una seña con su mano para que se callara. El pelinegro solo sonrio y solto un suspiro de resignacion.

.

.

"Los 2 hombres y la soldado entraron en el puente que separaba el lado seguro de el lado repleto de zombies. Caminaron en silencio mientras los demas los veian por las camras de seguridad, entraron en la recepcion y uno de ellos pateo sin querer una lata la cual hizo un ruido que resono por todo el lugar. Se pusieron nerviosos tanto detras de las camaras como en la recepcion. Nadie vino a resivirlos asi que continuaron con su camino"

.

.

-no puede ser, los van a matar- la pelirroja estaba abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, Ulquiorra la queria abrazar pero no sabia si era buena idea.

.

.

"pasaron por un laboratorio donde habia al menos 4 de ellos, la unica forma de seguir era pasar por debajo para evitar que los vieran, primero paso la soldado sigilosa y se pego a la pared, depues uno de los cientificos igual de sigiloso, solo faltaba el, se agacho y tomo un respiro de aire..."

.

.

Solo se oia como Orihime sorbiaa bebida nerviosa, Ulquiorra la veia de reojo y sonreia con el nerviosismo de la chica.

.

.

"la zombie se giro y vio a los tres visitantes, empezo a jadear alertando a los demas, antes de acercarse al chico rubio la soldado le disparo haciendo un largo eco en todo el lugar. Los cientificos vieron por las camaras como todas las criaturas corrieron hacia el origen del sonido"

.

.

-¡Nooooo!¡Nononononononono!- empezo a brincar en el asiento apretando fuerte el vaso de refresco.

-tranquila- Ulquiorra la abrazo y por primera vez ella se dejo tocar por el.

.

.

"el chico regresaba con el antidoto orgullosos por el largo pasillo mientras los zombies corrian de regreso al lugar de donde salieron ignorando completamente su presencia"

.

.

Unas lagrimas salieron de los preciosos ojos de la pelirroja, Ulquirro sintio ternura y la abrazo contra su pecho, ella lo abrazo fuerte y dejo salir su llanto de emocion. El moreno solo sonreia sutil, a muchos les daria risa pero el que ya la conocia sentia ternura y lo hacia quererla mas.

-q-que bonito final- repetia entre sollozos

-lo se, lo se- el sonreia mientras la apretaba mas hacia el.

Salieron del cine y ella parecia una pequeña niña emocionada y risueña repitiendo cada escena de la pelicula, el solo la tomo de la mano y siguio caminando escuchando feliz la dulce y emocionada voz de su mujer.

.

.

.

Y asi fue como me veia viendo la pelicula hahahahaha xD este drabble esta basado en hechos reales xD

Espero le haya gustado n.n

Espero sus reviews c:

Es todo por hoy

See ya!


End file.
